sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants 3: Are They Rotten to the Core?
Descendants 3: Are They Rotten to the Core? is the animated sequel to the 2015 movie Descendants and an animated retelling of Descendants 2 with an expanded storyline. It was released on July 22, 2019. It contains elements of Hetalia: Axis Powers, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Digimon, Five Nights at Freddy's, Pokémon, the Avengers, the Phantom of the Opera, Dolphin Tale 2 and Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. Plot Six months after the events of Descendants, a new threat emerges from the Portal of Darkness: the evil Digimon Ranamon is planning on attacking Auradon. Goddesses Stella and Diana Lane must band together with thirteen chosen warriors and the descendants to defeat Ranamon and restore peace to Auradon. Meanwhile, Uma is furious that Ben didn't select her to go to Auradon, so she rounds up her pirate crew, amongst them Gil, the youngest of Gaston's three sons, and Harry, Harriet and CJ's brother. With Ranamon's aid, their aim is to destroy the barrier once and for all. Cast The Descendants ◾Dove Cameron as Mal, the daughter of Maleficent and the soon-to-be Lady of the Court who is in a relationship with Ben. ◾Sofia Carson as Evie, the daughter of Grimhilde the Evil Queen and Snow White's stepsister who is in a relationship with Doug. ◾Booboo Stewart as Jay, the son of Jafar who is in a relationship with Eleanor. ◾Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil, the son of Cruella De Vil who is in a relationship with Christine. ◾Nathan Gamble as Harold, the son of Hans and Elsa and twin brother of Eleanor. ◾Vivien Cardone as Eleanor, the daughter of Hans and Elsa and the twin sister of Harold who is in a relationship with Jay. ◾Madison Leisle as Christine, the daughter of Kristoff and Anna who is in a relationship with Carlos. ◾Mitchell Hope as Ben, the son of Belle and the Beast, the King of Auradon, and Mal's future husband. ◾Zendaya as Teacup Hatter, the daughter of Diana Lane and the Mad Hatter who falls in love with Alfred. ◾Sarah Jeffery as Audrey, the daughter of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. ◾Robbie Daymond as Austin Stark, the son of Tony Stark with an American-Singaporean background. ◾Dianne Doan as Li Lonnie, the daughter of Li Shang and Fa Mulan who falls in love with Chad. ◾Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad, the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella and Celine's twin brother who falls in love with Lonnie. ◾Spencer Lacey Ganus as Celine, the daughter of Prince Charming and Cinderella and the twin sister of Chad. ◾Brenna D'Amico as Jane, the daughter of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. ◾Debby Ryan as Drina Rose, the daughter of the Blue Fairy who falls in love with Arthur Kirkland. ◾Paige Faure as Eiliana Bardsley, the daughter of Taran and Eilonwy who falls in love with Francis Bonnefoy. ◾Selena Gomez as Shelly Van Dort, the daughter of Victor Van Dort and Emily the Corpse Bride who falls in love with Ivan Braginsky. ◾Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Tetris, the daughter of the Horned King and Water Sorceress Monique, the former enemy of Eiliana, and the eventual girlfriend of Yao Wang. ◾Rowan Blanchard as Armanda Radcliffe, the daughter of Roger and Anita Radcliffe who likes Feliciano Vargas, but doesn't have the courage to tell him. ◾Zachary Gordon as Christopher Trouillefou, the son of Clopin Trouillefou who falls in love with Claudine Frollo. ◾Raquel Castro as Morgan Waialiki-Hawkins, the daughter of Jim Hawkins and Moana Waialiki who is in a relationship with Harry Hook. ◾Lauryn McClain as Freddie Facilier, the daughter of Dr. Facilier. ◾China Anne McClain as Uma, the daughter of Ursula and the film's secondary antagonist. She revolts against Ranamon at some point in the film. ◾Dylan Playfair as Gil, the youngest of Gaston's three sons. ◾Logan Lerman as Hadie, the son of Hades and Persephone and the twin brother of Hayden. ◾Marla Mindelle as Hayden, the daughter of Hades and Persephone and the twin sister of Hadie. ◾Lucy Hale as Claudine Frollo, the daughter of Judge Claude Frollo and Esmeralda and the twin sister of Aspen who falls in love with Christopher Trouillefou. ◾Keke Palmer as Aspen Frollo, Claudine's fraternal twin sister. ◾Zachary Gibson as Doug, the son of Dopey, one of the Seven Dwarfs. ◾Haley Joel Osment as Zephyr, the son of Phoebus and Esmeralda and the half-brother of Claudine and Aspen. ◾Alexander Conti as Jackson Skellington, the son of Jack Skellington and Sally. He is the twin brother of Kelly. ◾Shakira as Kelly Skellington, the daughter of Jack Skellington and Sally. She is the twin sister of Jackson. ◾Sabrina Carpenter as Harriet Hook, the older daughter of Captain Hook. She is Harry and CJ's older sister. ◾Myrna Velasco as Calista Jane "CJ" Hook, the younger daughter of Captain Hook. She is Harry and Harriet's younger sister. ◾Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook and the brother of Harriet and CJ, sandwiched between them. He is in a relationship with Morgan. ◾Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, the daughter of Drizella Tremaine. ◾Will Merrick as Tyrone, the son of Naveen and Tiana. He is the twin brother of Tara. ◾Rachel Crow as Tara, the daughter of Naveen and Tiana. She is the twin sister of Tyrone. ◾Laura Osnes as Freyja Lee, the daughter of Fred and Honey Lemon. ◾Peyton List as Leslie No-Ginger, the daughter of Wasabi No-Ginger and Autumn Hamada. She is Hikaru's cousin. ◾Daniel Radcliffe as Hikaru Hamada, the son of Hiro Hamada and Gogo Tomago. He is Leslie's cousin. ◾Dejan Loyola as Aziz, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine who is in a relationship with Jordan. ◾Ursula Taherian as Jordan, the daughter of the Genie and Eden who is in a relationship with Aziz. ◾Rachel Barrell as Lisbeth, the daughter of Sam and Quorra Flynn. ◾Tom Felton as Pin, the son of Pinocchio. ◾Allie Grant as Helena, the daughter of Hercules and Megara. She is the twin sister of Herkie. ◾Aaron Kelly as Herkie, the son of Hercules and Megara. He is the twin brother of Helena. ◾Jennifer Veal as Ally, the daughter of Alice. ◾Avril Lavigne as Kathy, the daughter of the Chesire Cat. ◾Spencer Lee as Alex, the son of Eric and Ariel and the twin brother of Eris. His older sister is Melody. ◾Jenna Boyd as Eris, the youngest daughter of Eric and Ariel. She is Alex's twin sister. ◾Emmy Rossum as Melody, Eric and Ariel's oldest daughter. ◾Haley Orrantia as Anxelin, the daughter of Eugene Fitzherbert and Rapunzel and the twin sister of Ruby. ◾Abigail Breslin as Ruby, the daughter of Eugene Fitzherbert and Rapunzel and the twin sister of Anxelin. ◾Kaitlyn Dias as Ginny Gothel, the daughter of Mother Gothel. The Gods ◾Taylor Swift as Stella Lane, Diana Lane's sister, Teacup Hatter's aunt, and the Goddess of Healing. ◾Ellie Goulding as Diana Lane "D.L.", Stella's sister, the Goddess of War, and the eventual girlfriend of Ludwig. She is later revealed as Teacup's biological mother. ◾Chris Hemsworth as Thor, the God of Thunder and a close friend of Stella and Diana Lane. ◾Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Thor's trickster brother and the God of Chaos. The Thirteen Heroes ◾Eric Vale as Alfred F. Jones (America), one of the Thirteen Heroes who falls in love with Teacup Hatter. ◾Scott Freeman as Arthur Kirkland (England), one of the Thirteen Heroes who falls in love with Drina Rose. ◾J. Michael Tatum as Francis Bonnefoy (France), one of the Thirteen Heroes who falls in love with Eiliana Bardsley. ◾Jerry Jewell as Ivan Braginsky (Russia), one of the Thirteen Heroes who falls in love with Shelly Van Dort. ◾Clarine Harp as Yao Wang (China), one of the Thirteen Heroes and the eventual boyfriend of Tetris. ◾Christopher Bevins as Kiku Honda (Japan), one of the Thirteen Heroes who falls in love with Rika Nonaka. ◾Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka, one of the Thirteen Heroes who falls in love with Kiku. ◾Todd Haberkorn as Feliciano Vargas (Italy), one of the Thirteen Heroes who likes Armanda, but doesn't have the courage to tell her. ◾Michelle Ruff as Zoe Orimoto, one of the Thirteen Heroes who falls in love with Alex. ◾Steven Jay Blum as JP Shibayama, one of the Thirteen Heroes. ◾Brianne Siddal as Tommy Himi, one of the Thirteen Heroes. ◾Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum, one of the Thirteen Heroes who is in a relationship with Serena. ◾Haven Paschall as Serena Evans, one of the Thirteen Heroes who is in a relationship with Ash. Other Chosen Warriors ◾Patrick Seitz as Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany), a later chosen warrior and the eventual boyfriend of Diana Lane. ◾Cristina Vee as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a later chosen warrior who is in a relationship with Adrien. Her alter-ego is Ladybug. ◾Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien Agreste, a later chosen warrior who is in a relationship with Marinette. His alter-ego is Cat Noir. ◾Selah Victor as Chloé Bourgeois, a later chosen warrior. Her alter-ego is Queen Bee. ◾Carrie Keranen as Alya Césaire, a later chosen warrior. Her alter-ego is Volpina. ◾Marieve Herington as Sabrina Raincomprix, a later chosen warrior. Her alter-ego is Le Cygne. ◾Meaghan Jette Martin as Aurore Beauréal, a later chosen warrior. Her alter-ego is Flamingo Rose. She was once Akumatized as Stormy Weather. Others ◾Jane Fonda as Ranamon, a Digimon and the main antagonist of the film. ◾Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu, Ash's beloved Pokémon partner. ◾Lori Phillips as Hoopa, a Psychic/Ghost type Legendary Pokémon and Jay's adopted sister. ◾Sierra Boggess as Diancie, a Rock/Fairy type Legendary Pokémon and Hoopa's biological sister. ◾Mela Lee as Tikki Dupain-Cheng, Marinette's kwami. She inhabits Marinette's earrings to turn her into Ladybug. ◾Max Mittelman as Plagg Agreste, Adrien's kwami, He inhabits Adrien's ring to turn him into Cat Noir. ◾Sadie Sandler as Pollen Bourgeois, Chloé's kwami. She inhabits Chloé's hairclip to turn her into Queen Bee. ◾Evanna Lynch as Trixx Césaire, Alya's kwami. She inhabits Alya's necklace to turn her into Volpina. ◾Ava Cantrell as Siiren Raincomprix, Sabrina's kwami. She inhabits Sabrina's bracelet to turn her into Le Cygne. ◾Eva Bella as Duusu, an unknown person's kwami. She inhabits said person's brooch to turn them into Le Paon. ◾Isabella Acres as Flitt Beauréal, Aurore's kwami. She inhabits Aurore's headband to turn her into Flamingo Rose. The Parents ◾Meryl Streep as Lady Tremaine, Dizzy's grandmother ◾Whoopi Goldberg as Ursula, Uma's mother ◾Melanie Paxson as the Fairy Godmother, Jane's mother. ◾Demi Moore as Esmeralda, Claudine, Aspen and Zephyr's mother. ◾Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins, Morgan's father. ◾Auli'i Cravalho as Moana Waialiki, Morgan's mother. ◾Richard Madden as Prince Kit Charming, Chad and Celine's father. ◾Lily James as Cinderella, Chad and Celine's mother. ◾Ashley Judd as Alice, the Auradon Prep Nurse and Ally's mother. ◾TJ Miller as Fred, a member of Big Hero 7 and Freyja's father. ◾Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon, a member of Big Hero 7 and Freyja's mother. ◾Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi, a member of Big Hero 7 and Leslie's father. ◾Caitlin Glass as Autumn Hamada, a member of Big Hero 7, Hiro's long-lost twin sister, and Leslie's mother. ◾Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a member of Big Hero 7, Autumn's twin brother and Hikaru's father. ◾Jamie Chung as Gogo Tomago, a member of Big Hero 7 and Hikaru's mother. Soundtrack ◾1. In My Own Little Corner- Lucy Hale ◾2. Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful- J. Michael Tatum and Paige Faure ◾3. Why Would A Fella- (Titled 'Stepsisters' Lament' in Cinderella) Myrna Velasco and Sabrina Carpenter ◾4. Gimme All Your Lovin- Cristina Vee, Selah Victor, Meaghan Jette Martin, Carrie Keranen and Marieve Herington ◾5. Freak Show/Carousel- Skillet and Melanie Martinez ◾6. Burn- Taylor Swift and Ellie Goulding ◾7. The Music of the Night- J. Michael Tatum and Paige Faure ◾8. Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh- Sarah Jeffery, Cameron Boyce, Jedidiah Goodacre, Madison Leisle, Haley Orrantia, Peyton List, Rachel Barrell and Daniel Radcliffe ◾9. Reflection- Dianne Doan ◾10. God Help The Outcasts- Keke Palmer ◾11. Hellfire- Lucy Hale ◾12. Part of Your World- Jenna Boyd ◾13. Beauty And The Beast- Haven Paschall ◾14. When You Wish Upon A Star- Spencer Lee and Michelle Ruff ◾15. Friends On The Other Side- Lauryn McClain, Scott Freeman and Will Merrick ◾16. Big Mac Rap- Eric Vale and Sarah Natochenny ◾17. Dollhouse- Shakira ◾18. Forget About The Boy- Dove Cameron, Melissa Fahn, Shakira, Dianne Doan, Kaitlyn Dias, Vivien Cardone, Madison Leisle, Sarah Jeffery, Laura Osnes, Brenna D'Amico, Selah Victor, Myrna Velasco and Sabrina Carpenter ◾19. Brave Souls- Cozi Zuehlsdorff ◾20. Sisters Of The Light- Taylor Swift and Ellie Goulding ◾21. Try Everything- Raquel Castro and Shakira ◾22. One Woman Army- Taylor Swift and Ellie Goulding ◾23. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes- Spencer Lacey Ganus ◾24. For The First Time In Forever- Madison Leisle and Vivien Cardone ◾25. Worth It- Fifth Harmony ◾26. Just A Kiss- Cristina Vee and Bryce Papenbrook ◾27. La Vie En Rose- Paige Faure ◾28. Go The Distance- Aaron Kelly ◾29. I Won't Say I'm In Love- Allie Grant, Carrie Keranen, Selah Victor, Sofia Carson, Myrna Velasco and Sabrina Carpenter ◾30. Fancy (Remix)- Iggy Azalea and Caked Up ◾31. Slow Me Down- Emmy Rossum ◾32. Once Upon A Dream- Sarah Jeffery and Michael Reisz ◾33. Angel of Music- Vivien Cardone and Rachel Crow ◾34. Confident- Demi Lovato ◾35. Eiliana Waltz (Homecoming)- Instrumental Score by Thomas Bergersen ◾36. Ten Minutes Ago- J. Michael Tatum, Paige Faure and Company ◾37. Why Would A Fella (Reprise)- Sabrina Carpenter, Myrna Velasco and Company ◾38. A Lovely Night- Paige Faure, Cristina Vee, Selah Victor and Carrie Keranen ◾39. A Lovely Night (Reprise)- Paige Faure and Cozi Zuehlsdorff ◾40. Put It Together (Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo)- Brooke Allison ◾41. Ways to Be Wicked- Everyone ◾42. What's My Name?- China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair and Jane Fonda ◾43. Chillin' Like a Villain- Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, Mitchell Hope, Vivien Cardone and Nathan Gamble ◾44. Space Between- Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson ◾45. It's Goin' Down- Dove Cameron, Mitchell Hope, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Dianne Doan, Booboo Stewart, Ellie Goulding, Taylor Swift, Vivien Cardone, Madison Leisle, China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty and Dylan Playfair ◾46. Know Who You Are- Raquel Castro ◾47. You and Me- Dove Cameron, Mitchell Hope, Sofia Carson, Zachary Gibson, Cameron Boyce, Madison Leisle, Cristina Vee, Bryce Papenbrook, Booboo Stewart, Vivien Cardone, Ellie Goulding, Taylor Swift and China Anne McClain ◾48. Something to Believe In- Raquel Castro and Thomas Doherty ◾49. Kiss the Girl- Dove Cameron, Mitchell Hope, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Madison Leisle, Booboo Stewart, Vivien Cardone, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair, Ellie Goulding, Taylor Swift and China Anne McClain ◾50. Poor Unfortunate Souls- China Anne McClain Trivia ◾ Uma turns good here, unlike the actual movie. ◾ There are two formal events: the Royal Cotillion and the Spring Ball. ◾ At the winter Talent Show, some of the Descendants sing their parents' songs. ◾ Uma sings 'Poor Unfortunate Souls', which her mother sang in The Little Mermaid. ◾ Lonnie sings 'Reflection', which her mother sang in Mulan. ◾ Herkie and Helena sing 'Go the Distance' and 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' respectively, which their parents sang in Hercules. ◾ Claudine and Aspen sing 'Hellfire' and 'God Help the Outcasts' respectively, which their parents sang in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. ◾ Christine and Eleanor sing 'For the First Time in Forever', which their mothers, Anna and Elsa, sang in Frozen. ◾ Eris sings 'Part of Your World', which her mother sang in The Little Mermaid. ◾ Along with Arthur and Tyrone, Freddie sings 'Friends on the Other Side', which her father sang in The Princess and the Frog. ◾ Celine sings 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes', which her mother sang in Cinderella. ◾ Along with Koji, Audrey sings 'Once Upon a Dream', which her parents sang in Sleeping Beauty. ◾ Morgan sings 'Know Who You Are' to open Uma's eyes to the light. This is a nod to when her mother, Moana, calmed Te Kā. Category:Movies Category:Ideas Category:Dove Cameron Category:Cameron Boyce Category:Selena Gomez Category:Zachary Gordon Category:Peyton List Category:Daniel Radcliffe Category:Taylor Swift Category:Chris Hemsworth Category:Tom Hiddleston